Zoey Tess Wiki
Zoey Tess Zoey Tess Loglisci, known professionally as Zoey TessZoey Tess - Hollywood Life Hollywoodlife.com February 9th, 2017',' is an American Singer, Actress and Model. Born in Coconut Creek, Florida on January 1st, she began her career as a child actor, landing roles in stage productions and print modeling. Tess and her family moved to Newtown, Connecticut when she was just three-years-old. Her father a former scout for the Miami MarlinsFormer Scout Opens Baseball Program in Stamford Dec 16, 2014 Stamford Advocate , and her mother a former ballet dancer. She began studying classical piano at the age of four, performing in recitals and showcases around Connecticut and New York. Throughout her early childhood she studied piano, acting, dance, violin and classical voice. She studied classical voice in New York City under the direction of Marko Lampas, a graduate and teacher from the prestigious Juiliard School and a protégé of the internationally renowned opera singer Maria CallasZoey Tess Official Facebook Page Facebook.com . Tess credits her gift of piano to her late Grandmother who was a "brilliant concert pianist"Zoey Performing 'Love Theme' From Romeo and Juliet May 28th, 2017 Source: Instagram.com and musician. For most of her schooling Tess attended Rumsey Hall School in Washington, Connecticut, eventually continuing her education online and also through homeschooling. After graduating high school, Tess moved to Fort Lauderdale, Florida to live with her family. volunteering at Triangle Community Center's annual 'Pride in the Park' festival in Norwalk, CT, June 2017 ]] This past year Tess faced a series of tabloid scandals, covered by major news outlets from OK! MagazineZoey Tess- OK! Magazine OkMagazine.com February 9th, 2017 to Fox NewsChristie Brinkley's ex romancing 21-year-old college student? FoxNews.com February 9th, 2017 . Tess is now focusing on her career in entertainment, revisiting her roots in acting, modeling and music. Zoey Tess Instagram instagram.com @zoeytess. A rep for Tess gave a statement saying "She has overcome what has been an incredibly chaotic and emotional year, but she is fighting back, in such a great place in her life and looking forward to new positive journeys and a very, very bright future." Tess looks to her Aunt, legendary television actress Corrine Camacho Corrine's Niece is Model/Actress/Singer Zoey Tess IMDB.com Corinne Camacho as a source of inspiration. Camacho appeared in 'Little House on the Prairie', 'The Rockford Files' and 'Medical Center' as part of a career that spanned over four decadesCorinne Camacho IMDB IMDB.com Retrieved August 31st, 2017. Her early childhood similarly began with studying classical piano at The Conservatory of Music and Arts in New Jersey. Camacho's career began in Los Angeles, California as a model in the 1960's. It would soon lead to an illustrious television and film career. Sadly, Camacho died on September 15th, 2010. She was 68. Variety Magazine, The Emmys and other news media paid tribute to the beautiful and gracious "TV Thespian"TV thesp Corinne Camacho dies- Variety Variety.com Published Oct 20, 2010. . Tess has hopes of following in the footsteps of Camacho's talents and success, but also admires her Aunt's kindness and philanthropic nature. Tess is currently writing and recording new music inspired by her jazz, Motown and soul influences. ' aunt, legendary television actress Corinne Camacho ]] Zoey Tess - RadarOnline RadarOnline.com February 2017 Zoey Tess Fan Site https://zoeytessfanz.wordpress.com/ Zoey Tess - Hollywood Life Hollywoodlife.com February 9th, 2017 Zoey Tess Page Six PageSix.com February 8th, 2017 Urban Dictionary: Zoey Tess August 22nd, 2017 Zoey Tess The Daily Mail TheDailyMail.com February 9th, 2017. Retrieved August 31st, 2017. Christie Brinkley's ex romancing 21-year-old college student? FoxNews.com February 9th, 2017 Describe your topic Jazz singer, model, and actor Zoey Tess. Category:Browse Category:Celebrity Category:Music Category:Actress Category:Zoey Tess Category:Television Category:Hollywood Category:Female singers Category:Model